bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lasifer
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lasmoore page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 01:56, 2010 September 7 On rudeness Note that I am not an admin, nor do my words have any pull in this. But: Unless I see more examples, from his current IP, you were the first to curse. Even if not, you must consider that not everyone will agree with you and to return hostility over theirs is sinking to an unrequired level. Don't expect us to clean up if hostility goes two sided, okay? Any comments on what was said can be taken up with me. I'd rather not have the admins involved with Blog Posts since those weren't even in use much until a few months ago. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 03:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, that person is being bad. But make sure not to return the feelings. Being just as mean back only causes more problems, I've learned that in the past many times. Hopefully Gardimuer has been following this better and might be able to help. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 03:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Misbehavior I see that you and the anonymous user have calmed down, but even so, both of you broke the rules of the wiki by letting your tempers control you and by cursing at each other. We do not tolerate profane language or insults here. If you think you see someone being rude or deliberately harassing another person on this wiki, report it to an admin immediately. Do not fling insults back at them, because that will get you the same punishment. Since this is your first misdemeanor you will only be banned for three days, and you can still edit your talk page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:24, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Blogs Hey, Lasmoore, you gonna be doing any blogs soon? Because this wiki is kinda boring if all you do is edit articles. But anyways, welcome back! I hope you have settled your problems with the Anomynous User and will be able to make more blogs. Charly Cohen 21:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Yay, I can't wait. 'Double CHi'' 00:46, October 7, 2010 (UTC) You there? Yeah, I'm still here, I've just been extremely busy lately. Plus I barely have anytime to write blogs. I'll try and write one tonight, though. Mr. C. Cohen 02:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Proper conduct Do not use profanity anywhere on this wiki when conversing with another person. This includes edit summaries. Anonymous editors must be treated with the same level of respect as any other member of this community. If you see another editor being rude in edit summaries do not duplicate his/her mistake. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:46, December 22, 2010 (UTC) "Maybe some other time." - Stan Smith Well, during my time away I've gotten tonnes of new ideas and it was kinda too late to add them to my game, plus I noticed that my levels were getting more and more horrible. Also, you on the L4D Wiki? I'm thinking about starting a fan-made project over there. Mr. C. Cohen 22:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh, haven't seen you here in a while. Anyways, yeah, I checked it out. But I think you should add more info just so there is more to comment on about. Mr. C. Cohen 01:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lasmoore, when you starting your next "game"? I remember you saying April 15th, but it seems like you have other plans. So any chance you'll be starting soon? Mr. C. Cohen 18:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) BTW I'll be starting my new project soon. Mr. C. Cohen 18:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Anyways, you gonna start your fan-made any time soon? I like writing blogs and all, but I like looking at other peoples ideas as well. Mr. C. Cohen 23:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright, well when you start yours just let me know. Mr. C. Cohen 04:58, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, it appears that I have forgotten my password... again. Anyways, I'll add you as a friend as soon as I can, although I've been fairly busy lately so it may take a while. Also, in response to the message you left on my User page, we could give it a shot, although it would require quite a bit of planning and we'd both have to make modifications to the plot in order for the storylines to relate to each other. Of course we could just make references to each others characters which would simplify it significantly. Well, I'm looking forward to your fan-made and it was nice talking with you. Mr. C. Cohen 05:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lasmoore, just wanted to let you know that I was unable to remember the password for my old account so I created a new one. I'll still make blogs, though, I'm just using a new account. So see ya around! [[User:Evod|Mr C. Cohen]] 01:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) K. Letmeknow when it's up. i am sorry Wf72 (talk) 05:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Your signature Your signature page currently contains a link to a nonexistant template (Template:R). Please correct your signature by removing the template link. If the link is not removed in a week, I will correct it myself as part of general wiki maintenance. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello, i believe you banned me back over at MLP:FiM wiki. i was just wondering if you could please unban me. Carterslave (talk) 18:41, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dr. Las Moore! Good news, we've chosen you as the winner of Bioshock Infinite Strategy Guide giveaway! If you could pass along your name and mailing address we'll get it shipped out to you asap. Please send the info to mgrimm@wikia-inc Thanks for entering and congratulations! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Awesome! I've sent my email! -- 21:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC)